My Curse My love
by kaia-rain
Summary: This story about the Alice that every time you use your life span decrease…Well in this story if you have that kind of Alice it means that you were curse and true love was the only one who can remove that curse….. Please read and review! NxM, RxH…
1. Chapter 1 worrying about you

**My Curse, My True Love………..**

**Summary♂:**This story about the Alice that every time you use your life span decrease…Well in this story if you have that kind of Alice it means that you were curse and true love was the only one who can remove that curse….. Please read and review! NxM, RxH…

**Author's Note♀: **This is my second story of Gakuen Alice hope you'll like it. Please read my one-shot 'Metamorphosis'. READ AND REVIEW!

**Warning♫: **I don't own Gakuen Alice……..

Chapter 1: worrying about you…….♥

"Ohayou minna! Ohayou Hotaru-chan!" Mikan greeted her friends and attempt to hug her so called 'best friend' Hotaru. But unfortunately her attempt didn't succeed because Hotaru's baka gun hit her…. Again.

"Are you ok, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asks his friend who just hit her face on the wall.

"Hai! Don't worry Iinchou…" Mikan said giving him a reassuring smile. "Ne, hotaru why don't you let me hugs you? I miss you so much don't you know that?" Mikan said as she look to her best friend with water falls tears.

"I don't want to have you baka virus…" Hotaru said said coldly as she work on her new invention.

"Mou… You're so mean but still you are my one and only best friend…"Miakn said and give her a smile. Hotaru smile at her and continue her invention.

"Baka…"she said. _'I can't believe you… Even though I hurt you so much you still claiming me as your best friend'_ she thought inwardly.

Mikan is having a chat with her friends when two boys enter their rooms. The one has ruby eyes and raven haired, while the other one has a blonde hair and blue eyes, he was petting a rabbit.

"Ohh... Ohayou Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!" Mikan greeted as the two entered.

"Ohayou Sakura… Imai…" Ruka greeted and he suddenly blush when Hotaru greeted him back.

"Ohayou…" Hotaru greeted back and blush.

"Loud as usual huh, polka-dots?" Natsume said.

"Urusai hentai!" Mikan shouted.

"Hn…"

"Ice block…"

"Baka youjo…"

"Meanie…"

"Little girl…" Natsume said and glared at her, Mikan glared back. And now they are having a glare fight.

'_What a weird way to show their love for each other… sigh' _Hotaru thought.

"What can we do…. It's their own way…" Koko said as he heard what'son Hotaru's mind.

The two stop their fight as Narumi arrive.

"Good morning my lovely students!" Narumi-sensei greeted his students. "Well first of all before we start our lesson, Natsume Hyuga, Persona wants to talk to you…." He said as he looks at the raven haired boy.

"Hn…" Natsume stand up from his seat and went out. There are worried from Ruka's eyes but not to compare from a certain n brunette, who has worried, concern and sadness from her eyes. Kokoroyomi tried to read her mind but he can't, because of her nullifying alice.

'_Natsume… Persona wants him again! Will Persone send Natsume on a mission again? What if he died because of his alice or died because of fighting… No way... It can't be!'_ Mikan thought panic from her mind. "NO WAY!" Mikan didn't notice that she shouted while Narumi's teaching.

"Any problem, Mikan?" asks Narumi.

"Huh? Umm… Iei. Gomene Narumi-sensei…" Mikan apologize and seats down.

After classes Mikan was thinking of Natsume the whole time, that's why she can't concentrate on listening to the teachers. Jin-jin also scolded her many times because of not paying attention.

'Why do I think of him anyway…? Well I'm wont really think of him if Persona didn't call him… fine maybe I'll think of him a little. He's just so arrogant, stubborn, self-centered, cold-hearted, cute, hot, smart, and sometimes kind— what the hell am I thinking!' Mikan thought and hither head on the table.

"Mikan-chan, daijobou?" Anna asks worriedly.

"Huh? Nani?" Mikan asks with confuse face.

"_Sigh_… told you she's not listening…" Hotaru said monotonous.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Mikan asks.

"We just called a hundred times but it seems that you were thinking of something… or someone." Nonoko said.

"Mikan is just plain stupid to think of something… so maybe it's someone." Hotaru said. Since Mikan is her so-called 'best friend' she knew her and she was sure it was that raven-haired boy that was bothering her.

"What are you guys talking about? Ill just go to my room now…" Mikan said and walk to her room with worried on her face.

"Hotaru, will she be alright?" Iinchou asks her.

"I don't know…" she answers without concern on her voice but deep inside she was so worried about her.

"Imai-san, why don't you talk to her?" Ruka asks with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"She needs time to be alone…" she said plainly.

With Persona and Natsume……………..

"What do you want? Reo is gone so there's no need for me to do missions…" Natsume said coldly.

"Its not about missions, it's about you and your Alice…" Persona said as he points on him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Because of our further researches we discover that the one who posses the type of Alice like yours was cursed…"

"What do you mean?" Natsume asks with alittle irritation because he can't understand what Persona was talking about.

"Let me explain this to you carefully…."

End of chapter 1! So how is it? Do you like it? Please Review! Tell me what you think of this. Thanks! Please read and wait for my next chapter!

♪**Kaia-Rain♪**


	2. Chapter 2 love sick

Here's chapter 2 Please read and review minna!

Chapter 2 Love sick… ♥

The next day, when Mikan woke up she brush her teeth take a bath and eat her breakfast, when she was brushing her hair she suddenly remember Natsume .

'_Natsume…. I wonder if Persona sends him on the mission again. I hope that he's fine…Sigh… Here I go again worrying about him even though he did nasty things to me I can't help myself worrying about him….' Mikan thought._

While walking on the corridors she was still thinking of Natsume.

"Ohayou…" Mikan greeted as she enter their classroom her voice was less cheerful and it makes her friend worry about her.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan, daijobou" You seem less energetic today?" Iinchou asks worriedly.

"Don't worry Iinchou I'm fine!" Mikan said cheerfully after thatshe's back being dull again.

"Mikan-chan, are you sure?" Anna asks.

"Yea… I'm just a bit tired…" she answers and smile at her.

"So that's why you didn't attempt to9 hug me again huh?" Hotaru asks. "Well I wish that you were always like that so you wouldn't bother me…"

"Hehehe… Don't worry I promise I wont do that again, if that's bothering." Mikan said.

Her friends' just stare at her really worried they tried to ask her but she refuse to speak up she will just smile and tell them that she's fine. While Hotaru just keep working on her invention. She didn't bother asking since she already knows her reason. She won't be her 'best friend' for nothing.

"I'm really worried about her… why don't you talk to her Hotatu-chan?" Anna said worriedly.

"Yea Hotaru-chan she might speak up since you were her best friend…" Nonoka said.

"She wont… she need to be alone in this kind of situation and besides its much quitter…" she said.

"Aren't you worried about her?" Permy asks. "It seems that her world is ending…"

"Even if I worried about hr it won't change her feelings…" Hotaru said.

All of them were just staring at her and then the door open and reveals two teens entering the room. Mikan didn't notice that someone enter the room so she just keep on thinking about a certain raven-haired boy.

'_Why do I always think of him..? Why can't I stop worrying about him? Why? Why?' Mikan thought she's already having a headache._

'_Huh? Wonder what's wrong with her? She's so quiet right now? I wonder if something happen yesterday?' Natsume thought when he saw Mikan so dull._

"Ruka what happen yesterday?" Natsume asks his best friend.

"Nothing much… There's really nothing special happen yesterday…" Ruka said trying to recall if something happens that he could tell to Natsume.

Narumi enters the room and greeted his students. "Good morning class… Today we will have a special lesson. We're going to learn about the feelings especially about love…"

The students were listening to Narumi's explanation. While Mikan was trying to listen, she didn't notice that Natsume was already there.

"Love, there were different kinds of love, you love someone if you care deeply for them, if you worries about them, if you always think about them. Love is different from care; love is much strong feeling for someone. You don't care all the bad looks that he have." Narumi explain and then the bell starts to ring. "Ok, class that's it for today… See you." Narumi said and go out of the room.

When Narumi is out already, Miakn is back from being dull again. And then she snaps. All the words that Narumi said are ringing in her head.

'_All of those… I care deeply, I worried, I'm always thinking… about him. I dint care if he kills many people… I'm- Im- in love—with him…_' _Mikan thought and she pass out._

"Mikan-chan!" Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Iinchou and Ruka shouted when Mikan fall down from her seat. When Hotaru look back she saw her best friend lying from the floor.

"Mikan!" she shouted and go near her.

Natsume cradle her in his arms. When she fall down he hurriedly go near her and trying to wake her up.

Hotaru put her palm on her forehead, she has a fever and she was very hot.

"She has a fever… Natsume carry—" she was about to tell Natsume to bring her to the clinic when he stand up carrying her bridal style and go out of the room. Hotaru and Ruka followed him behind.

At the clinic…

"Don't worry its not that bad, she'll be able to recover if she just take enough rest…" the nurse tell them.

"Are you sure? Can you tell us why did she become sick?" Hotaru asks.

"Yes so there's no need to worry… Well I think that she's tired and didn't get enough rest…"

"I see… Natsume, me and Ruka will go back to the classroom and inform the others about it, you stay here and look after her…" Hotaru said and grab Ruka out. Natsume didn't have time to react since Hotaru already shut the door.

With Hotaru and Ruka….

"Why did you do that?" Ruka asks.

"NAtsume is the reason why Miian became sick… And beside if Natsume tell her his feelings I'll be rich…" Hotaru said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruka asks confuse.

"I put a hidden camera in the room…" Hotaru said.

"What? When did you do that?"

"When you guys were not looking…."

"You will really do anything for money…."

Natsume was staring at Mikan, when he notices something that was sticking in the flower. When he takes a closer he saw it was a camera.

'_Imai…Hn, you think that you can make a fortune huh?' Natsumne thought and burn the camera._

"Here's the medicine… If she wakes up tell her to drink this…" the nurse said.

"Hn…"

"You know there's another reason for her sickness…" the nurse said.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asks without taking his eyes of Mikan.

"She was sick because of love…."

"What are you taking about?"

"Maybe she loves someone and always thinking about him, she can't concentrate on her studies and she also getting pressured…"

"Hn... I don't care…" Natsume said coldly. _'She can't fall for someone…'_

In the classroom………...

"You're back… so how Mikan is?" Narumi asks.

"She's fine…. The nurse said that she didn't have enough sleep." Ruka said.

"I'll just visit her after the class…" Narumi said and start his lesson.

After his class, Hotaru turn on a T.V. to see what happened to Natsume and Mikan but the T.V. didn't show anything.

"Hotaru-san what's the matter?" Iinchou asks.

"That Hyuga… he saw the camera and burns it…."

"Huh?" Iinchou asks confuse.

"He saw it? I think that he wants to have more private time with Mikan.

"Hn…"

Back at the clinic……….

"So how is she?" Narumi asks the nurse.

"She's fine, her temperature is decreasing…."

"That's good to hear…." Narumi said. He look at Natsume who was sitting beside Mikan reading his manga. Natsume sense that someone was staring at him, he lower his manga and saw Narumi staring at him and he glared back. Narumi smile at him.

"Hn…"

End of chapter 2…. Please review! Ill update soon…….

♪**Kaia-rain♪**


	3. Chapter 3legend

Please read and don't forget your review!

Chapter 3 Legend………………………..☼

Natsume was staring at Mikan the whole time, the nurse were in her office doing something.

'True love….' Natsume thought as he remembewr what Persona said to him.

_Flashback…….._

"_Let me explain this to you carefully…" Persona said as he stares to Natsume._

"_Just hurry up will you…"_

"_Don't rush… There's a story, long time ago there was a man who has a dangerous type of alice and every time he use it his life span shorten, he falls in love with a girl that also have a different kind of alice, he was lucky that the girl falls for him also. When the girl discover about his alice, the girl became worried about him, she did everything so that the man he love will be safe. She heard from that the man was curse by one of her suitors and the only way to break it was true love…."_

"_So you believe in that story?"_

"_It was not a simple story, that story was true… those were your ancestor…"_

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_Like what I said earlier researches….."_

"_Do you have a proof?" Natsume asks and glared at him._

"_Here… those pendants were theirs, it was use in some kind of ceremonies…." He handed the two pendants to him. The pendant was shape like a heart and the other one was like a key._

"_Hn…" Natsume get the pendant and went out._

_End of flashback……._

"As if I believe in that kind of stories…" Natsume whisper to himself. He then heard a knock at the door, he stand up and open it.

"Hey…" Koko greeted behind him was Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and to his surprise Youichi.

"Natsume-oniichan!" Youichi said.

"Hey there Youichi…"

"How's Mikan-neechan? Is she alright?" Youichi asks worriedly as they enter the room.

"Don't worry she's fine…"

"Koko, can you read her mind?" asks Sumire.

"I'll try…" Koko concentrate and try to read her mind. It take awhile after he speak up.

"So? How is it?" Yuu asks.

"I cant her Alice is indeed strong even if she was asleep…." Koko said.

"But did you see anything?" Sumire asks.

"A little but it's too dark…"

"What?" Hotaru shouted.

"What's the matter, Hotaru-chan?" Anna asks.

"It's not like her to dream like that…."

"Your right… I hope she's alright…" Nonoko said.

"Mikan…." Natsume said softly and the others were shock when they heard him.

"Hm…" they all look at Mikan when they saw her move.

"She's awake!" Koko shouted.

"Mikan…"

"Mikan-chan…" they called. Mikan open her eyes and saw her friends staring at her worriedly.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Mikan asks. Then she notices someone that she wanted to see so badly. "Natsume?"

"Are you alright?" Youichi asks and he handed her a small flower.

"Arigato… don't worry I'm fine…"

"Are you sure Mikan?" Sumire asks.

"Hai…"

"I think she fine… her temperature is back to normal…"

"That's good…."

"Gomene to worry you guys…."

"Don't do that again… ok?" Sumire said.

"Hai…" she said and smile. Natsume was glad now that he saw her smile again.

"Just take a rest and here drink your medicine…You can go back to your dorm later…" Hotaru said as she handed her medicine.

"Arigato…"

"You know you should thanks to Natsume since he is the one who look after you…" Hotaru said. Mikan suddenly blushes when she heard Natsume's name.

"Huh? Umm… A-arigato Na- Natsume-kun…" she said and stutter.

"Hn…"

'_Im glad that he's fine…' Mikan thought and smile._

In the dormitory……

"Arigato Natsume-kun……" Mikan thanks Natsume for looking after her.

"Hn… as if I have a choice……" Natsume said.

"But still you look after me…."

"Hn… just be careful next time baka…." Natsume said and went to his room just 3 doors away from Mikan's room.

"Hai…" Mikan said and smile.

Natsume was worried since she didn't argue back when he insult her.

The next morning Mikan woke up, since she was early she didn't bother to run. She was walking not paying attention to her way so she bumps someone.

"Ow…. Gomene… I wasn't paying attention…" Mikan apologize and stand up. She notices that a raven haired boy was staring at her.

"Hn… baka…" Natsume said and glare at her.

"Gomene…" Mikan apologizes and blush but Natsume didn't notice it since she run to their room.

'_That's odd…. She will usually argue back…' he thought._

"Natsume, is there any problem?" Ruka asks.

"Iei… nandemonai….."

Inside the room the students were playing with each other or using their alices.

"Ohayou minna…" Mikan greeted.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan…." Anna and Nonoko greeted.

"Are fine now?" Anna asks.

"Hai! There's no need for you to worry…."

"Yukata…." Nonoko said.

"Ohayou Yuu, Sumire…." She greeted the two.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan…" the two greeted back.

"Have you seen Hotaru-chan?" she asks.

"Not yet… she must be busy with her new invention…." Yuu said.

"Ohh… I hope that she was having enough rest…."

"Don't worry she knows how to take care of herself…." Permy reassure.

"Hai…" then Hotaru enter the room.

"Hotaru-chan! Ohayou!" Mikan greeted her best friend.

"Ohayou…" she said plainly and went to her seat.

End of chapter 3…..

Sorry if it takes too long for my update. I'm busy with my school, there were so much assignment to be made. Please read and review.

♪KAIA-RAIN♪


End file.
